Weiss Schnee VS. Crona Gorgon
Description Rwby VS. Soul Eater! It's a battle of abused swordfighters as Weiss Schnee faces off against Crona Gorgon! Will Team RWBY's Ice queen put crona on ice? Or will the Demon swordsman deal out a bloody fate? Find out now on Death Battle! Intro Weiss Schnee WEISS SCHNEE Laterality: Left-handed Height: 5’3” in heels Weight: Light Hair: White Eyes: Blue ' ' FEATS Single-handedly defeated a Giant Armor Grimm Easily took out a horde of Beowolves Helped team RWBY and team JNPR defeat a giant nevermore and a deathstalker By herself, defeated a Boarbatusk Helped team RWBY destroy Roman’s Atlesian paladin With Cinder’s team, team RWBY, team CFVY, and team JNPR, defended vale From an army of grimm Made it to the doubles in the Vytal tournament Cleaved an atlesian paladin in two Evan: The world of remnant is a dark one. The creatures of Grimm run rampant throughout the wilderness, the white fang causes havoc in all four kingdoms… Zephyr: And like earth, it falls to good old monopoly. Enter the Schnee dust company, the largest producer of dust in the world.' ' Evan: That being dust, the magic substance, not debris. Zephyr: With that, the Schnee family would pass on their skills and powers, with the latest of their line being none other than Weiss Schnee. Evan: Weiss was never meant to be where she is now. Her entire life was planned out for her, and her father would verbally abuse her if she tried to go against him. Zephyr: So sure enough, this led to her being a bit of a rebel. She ran away from her home in Atlas and traveled to Vale, where she would enroll in beacon academy and join team RWBY. Evan: Unsurprisingly, her training at both Atlas and Vale had led to her being a more than formidable warrior. She’s strong enough to trade blows with a suit of armor three times her size with one hand, cut through grimm with a single strike, and even match the likes of Yang xiao long. Zephyr: Not only is she strong, but being from RWBY, she’s damn fast, too! That is to say, fast enough to dodge sniper rounds from close range and even avoid lightning! Evan: Due to both her aura and her natural endurance, she has taken attacks that would instantly kill a normal human. Zephyr: Like a sword twice as long and twice as wide as she is? Evan: Exactly. Though, admittedly, her stamina is rather… lacking. ' ' PHYSICALITY Strength '-Traded blows with the Giant Armor' '-Can cut through Grimm and machines with one strike' '-Her Giant Armor arm cleaved the Atlesian Paladin in two' '-Comparable to the rest of team RWBY' Speed '-Blitzed the White Fang Lieutenant' '-Easily outspeed the Giant Armor' '-Comparable to Ruby, who blitzed a group of 100 beowolves in under 2 minutes' '-Can dodge sniper rounds with ease' '-Can likely dodge Nora’s lightning' Durability '-Survived a blow to the head from the Giant Armor' '-Can survive any attack as long as she has aura' '-Tanked attacks from a chainsaw' ' ' Zephyr: Weiss may be strong, fast, and tough, but if you think that’s all she has in her arsenal, you’re wrong. She never leaves home without her trusty sword, Myrtenaster. Evan: Like all weapons in Remnant, Myrtenaster is a hybrid of two different weapons, namely a rapier and a revolver. However, instead of shooting bullets-''' ' Zephyr: IT SHOOTS MAGIC! *ahem* sorry, i got excited.' ' Evan: ...yes, the hilt contains cartridges of dust crystals, each corresponding to a different element.' ' Zephyr: But what the hell’s the purple one for? Evan: Maybe we’ll find out in the fourth volume. Zephyr: Hmph. Anyway, being the ice queen she is, Ice is appropriately her main element. With it, she can fire projectiles of ice, create sheets on the ground that can be blown up to create a smoke screen, or even freeze enemies solid.' ' Evan: If she favors a more direct method of attacking, she can use fire dust, which ignite her blade and allows her to cause explosions with her physical strikes. Zephyr: wind dust lets her create tornadoes that can cancel out sound - is that even possible? Evan: If the winds were strong enough, yes. That means that her wind dust must be at least 762 miles per hour, over three times as much as the highest ever recorded. Zephyr: Last but not least, her lightning dust electrifies her blade and increases her speed drastically. That is, fast enough to cut the Giant Armor to pieces. Shocking, ain’t it? Evan: Oh, haha. Myrtenaster is a formidable weapon, but it is built for speed and rapid strikes over brute force, complementing Weiss’ evasive and graceful style. Zephyr: All about finding those weak points. '''MYRTENASTER' Weiss’ main weapon A revolver/rapier Can cycle the core during combat, allowing Weiss to change its element '-Changes the blade’s color' Contains magic dust crystals in the hilt, allowing it to use elemental attacks Blue: Ice '-Causes Myrtenaster to glow blue' '-Allows Weiss to create icy projectiles' '-Can shoot shards of ice dust' '-Can create a sheet of ice along the ground that can be destroyed to create a smokescreen' '-With her glyphs, can change the shape and properties of the ice' '--Can create sharp spikes along the ground or freeze opponents solid' Red: Fire '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to ignite' '-Whenever it hits an object, it causes an explosion' '--Staggered the Giant Armor' '-Weiss can also shoot fiery blasts from the tip' Grey: Wind '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to glow white' '-Weiss can shoot small tornadoes out of the tip' '-Capable of canceling out Flynt Coal’s sound waves' Yellow: Lightning '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to glow yellow and electrify' '-Weiss can shoot lightning bolts out of the tip' '-When combined with her glyphs, increases her speed dramatically ' Evan: Weiss is strong, but when it comes to durability, she’s just as frail as an average human, if not more so.' ' Zephyr: Well, that’s where her aura comes in! If you’re a demon hunter, you’re going to want to defend yourself, and Weiss’ aura, the manifestation of her soul, is certainly a strong one! Evan: Aura is versatile, usable in both defensive and offensive situations.' ' Zephyr: Kinda like nen, really. Evan: Don’t you even. I have heard enough comparison between the two for one lifetime. Zephyr: Suit yourself, buddy. Anyway, Aura can be used to defend oneself from attacks, or She can just use it to make shockwaves. Granted, said waves are strong enough to make a Grimm’s head explode, so I guess it works out. Evan: Aura can also be used for temporary healing, although it only works on minor wounds. Zephyr: Which return after battle, so it isn’t all that. Too bad for her. Would have been quite handy for Yang, eh, Evan?' ' Evan: For the love of the goddess, if i hear one more bad pun about volume 3… Zephyr: Hey, you don’t have to be all up in arms about it! Evan:...' ' AURA The manifestation of one’s soul '-Humans and animals have it, while grimm do not' A necessary energy source for all huntsmen Can be used for a variety of purposes Defense '-The main use for aura' '-Stops all attacks as long as it remains active' '-With little effort, Weiss can form a barrier of it' Offense '-Weiss can cause shockwaves with her physical attacks by channeling Aura through the target' '-Can cause a grimm to explode with one strike' Unlocking '-An aura user can “unlock” the aura of another person' '-Extremely tiring to use' Healing '-As long as her aura is active, it heals minor wounds automatically' '--Said wounds return after a battle ' Semblance '-A unique manifestation of one’s aura' '-Unlike most, weiss’ semblance is passed down by her family' Zephyr: Alright, serious time. Through the use of aura, every user can gain a special manifestation of his, her, their, etc. aura, called a semblance. Basically a Hatsu.' ' Evan: I am going to proceed to ignore every comparison you make. Zephyr: Suit yourself, it’s accurate! Unlike most, the Schnee family passed their semblance down from generation to generation, that being the use of Glyphs. Evan: Much like a magic circle, these glyphs can be summoned anywhere around Weiss. She uses this for quite an impressive fighting style, using them to manipulate her dust and her own body. Zephyr: And like her dust, they each have a different effect. White glyphs are her most-used type, and propel her in whatever direction she wishes. Pinball, bitch!' ' Evan: Red causes a blast of concussive force that can be used like a slingshot, as shown when Weiss destroyed the stone ruins around her to launch Ruby Rose.' ' Zephyr: There’s black, which gives her a split-second power boost, drastically increasing the power of her blade, and the Blue gravity glyphs, which do exactly what you’d think. With them, Weiss can do crazy things like run up walls! Evan: And lastly is my personal favorite, the yellow time dilation glyph. Following its appearance, This speeds up Weiss’ internal clock, boosting her speed even further than she already is. Zephyr: You’d think that would have come in handy in episode 12. SEMBLANCE: GLYPHS Weiss’ semblance Can summon glyphs to aid her with a variety of different effects '-Can be summoned anywhere around her' Each type of glyph has a different color White: Propulsion '-White glyphs create a powerful solid force' '-Weiss can use these to propel herself at extremely fast speeds' '-Can create several to catch the enemy from behind' '-When dust is applied, it changes the properties of Weiss’ attacks' '--Changes color depending on the dust applied' Red: Repulsion '-Red glyphs create a repulsion effect' '-Propelled Ruby across a giant canyon' '--While destroying the rocks behind her' Black: Power '-For a split-second, black glyphs increase Weiss’ attack power' '-Allows her do deal devastating damage with one attack' Blue: Gravity '-When this glyph is placed, created a gravitational field' '-Allowed Ruby to run up walls' Yellow: Time Dilation '-When this glyph is placed, speeds up the time of whoever is in it' '-Weiss used this to Blitz the White Fang lieutenant' '-Can also speed up others' '--Boosted Blake during the fight against Roman’s paladin' *SMACK* Zephyr: OW! You’re a mage, how do you hit that hard!? Evan: Hmph. Zephyr: Salty much? Evan: *Ignoring Zephyr* the combination of glyphs and dust makes Weiss one of the strongest characters in the series, she has one final trump card up her sleeve: Summoning. Zephyr: *rubbing the side of his face* Weiss can supposedly summon glowing versions of any foe she’s defeated in the past with a special glyph, but she hasn’t nearly mastered it. Evan: So far, the only summon that she has successfully pulled off is the arm and sword of the Giant Armor. Zephyr: Sheesh, you make it sound boring. The Giant Arm is Weiss’ strongest attack by far. It cleaved the Atlesian paladin in two, something that Coco’s gun couldn’t even make a mark on. Evan: Don’t forget that it took all of Team RWBY just to destroy the prototype version, and this model of the Paladin was much stronger than that. Zephyr: And she brought it down with one damn strike! Though, to be fair, it does tire her out after use. Speaking of which... SUMMONING An extension of Weiss’ glyphs Allows her to summon foes that she has defeated in the past So far, she hasn’t mastered this ability '-Can summon the arm from the Giant Armor, complete with sword' '-Her most powerful attack' '-Cleaved an Atlesian paladin in two' '-Tires her out afterwards ' Evan: Despite her many strengths, Miss Schnee does have her fair share of weaknesses. Her aura is limited, and overuse of it will cause her to lose most of her durability. In Addition, she frankly lacks stamina compared to the rest of her team.' ' Zephyr: Well, to be fair, she did kind of spam glyphs. A lot. But yeah, she is definitely a glass Cannon. Evan: Finally, she is stubborn, prideful, and overconfident in her ability, which causes her to be overwhelmed when things don’t go her way. Zephyr: Hey, can’t be all that bad. After all, she has every reason to be prideful. The point i’m trying to make is don’t mess with this snow angel! WEAKNESSES Low stamina compared to the rest of RWBY '-Was tired out when the rest of her team showed no signs of fatigue' '-Though this may be due to excessive aura use' Aura is limited '-Continual use will cause it to decay' '-Once it is expended, she can be hurt as easily as any other human' Overconfident in her abilities Stubborn and prideful Has not yet mastered her summoning ' ''(Weiss: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.) Crona Gorgon '''CRONA GORGON Species: Witch-human hybrid Gender: Ambiguous (male in the anime) Age: 16 Height: 5’7” Weight: 127 lbs ' ' FEATS The only member of their family that isn’t 100% evil Completely destroyed and absorbed a gang of Kishin Destroyed the demon ship Nidhogg Nearly killed Maka Albarn and Soul Evans Successfully infiltrated the DWMA Helped Maka defeat the Kishin Asura After absorbing the black clown, enveloped a whole city in blood ' ' Zephyr: Many centuries ago, the Grim Reaper created eight generals out of his own madness to aid him in collecting souls. While four of them were given the ability to turn into weapons, the other four were given the power to wield them. Evan: These were the first meisters, the start of a tradition of soul hunters that would last for millennia after. Zephyr: Too bad not everyone was happy with what they got. One of them, Asura, became paranoid of death and desperately wanted immortality. Even to the point where he *reads the script* ate… his partner… how the hell do you even come up with this!? Evan: Well, it is Japan. Zephyr: Well, you’ve got a point. The fusion made Asura into the first Kishin, the race of demons that want nothing more than the death of humanity. Evan: In punishment, Death skinned Asura alive and sealed him deep within his own city, where he would supposedly remain for all eternity. Zephyr: But come on, it’s a tv show! They aren’t gonna just let that sort of thing go unnoticed! Evan: Indeed. A group of witches led by none other than the infamous Medusa Gorgon would attempt to resurrect Asura, and they would use any means to do so. Zephyr: Like turning their own kid into an experiment? Evan: Exactly. Crona, Medusa’s child, would become the prototype tester for a drug created by Medusa, also known as “Black Blood”, which she planned to inject Asura with to power him up. Zephyr: Poor kid. Medusa infused them with a melted demon sword and Black Blood, making them into a living weapon. Evan: Depending on one’s point of view, the test was a complete success. Crona was superhuman. Zephyr: And being superhuman, They have a physicality to boot! Crona is strong enough to push back the powerhouse Black*star, Match Maka’s Witch hunter in strength, and split a pirate ship in half with ease. Evan: In addition, Crona’s speed is also far beyond human levels. That being enough to dodge bullets from Death the kid. It is more than likely that said bullets are much faster than normal projectiles due to the soul energy that he radiates. Zephyr: Not to mention keeping up with Black*star and dodging sniper rounds from close range. And of course, all that black blood that Medusa pumped into them has to be good for something. Evan: Well, Crona did take a point-blank witch hunter from Maka, so that should point to their extreme durability. Zephyr: Something else we should mention is that the Black Blood is especially good at resisting piercing and bladed attacks, though Blunt force works much better on Crona. Compare when Maka couldn’t hurt them with Soul, but did actual damage with a punch. Evan: Though considering he took attacks from Death the Kid and Black*star as well, it’s safe to say that more than punches will be needed to defeat them. Zephyr: hm… but what if saitama- Evan: *Danger glare* Zephyr: Forget I said anything. Evan: I will, thank you. ''' '''PHYICALITY Strength '-Capable of pushing back Black*star' '-Trades blows with Maka many times' '-Split a ship in half' '-Strong enough to equal Maka’s Witch Hunter' '-Much higher with environmental destruction' Speed '-Keeps up with Black*star and Maka' '-Easily dodged projectiles from Death the Kid' '-Reacted to Sniper bullets from a close distance' Durability '-Their black blood prevents piercing attacks from damaging them' '-Tanked a point-blank Witch Hunter' '-Tanked hits from Death the Kid' '-Only the strongest of blades can hurt them' Zephyr: Well, Being a meister, Crona has to have a partner, right? Well, that’s a tricky one. Evan: To further increase Crona’s power, Medusa melted down the demon sword Ragnarok, mixing it with the black blood. This manifested itself as a humanoid entity inside of Crona, protruding from their spine. Zephyr: And damn, he is one scary mofo! He can talk to Crona directly and warn them of incoming attacks, and turn into one or multiple blades for Crona to use! Evan: Indeed, Ragnarok is even powerful enough to Alter Crona’s body, giving them wings, extra arms, or other extremities with ease. Zephyr: All this wouldn’t be so bad if Ragnarok weren’t, well… An abusive asshole. He constantly beats the shit out of Crona when things go wrong, and if he wants, he can take over his swords at will. Evan: Quite a shame too, as if they worked together, they could be nearly unstoppable.' RAGNAROK' The incarnation of the Demon Sword Fused with the black blood and lives in Crona’s body '-Comes out of their spine' Can transform between humanoid and sword at will Performs scream resonance with Crona Sword can cut through bulletproof Kishin Can sprout two extra limbs on Crona and form into up to three swords Zephyr: Speaking of which, its time we started talking about exactly the thing that makes Crona so damn strong. Evan: The Black Blood, Medusa’s trump card in the war against the DWMA. Zephyr: That being Death Weapon Meister Academy for those of you who didn’t read Ruby VS. Maka. Go read it now! Evan: Crona has mastered the use of this Blood, to the point where both consciously and unconsciously, they can use it in a variety of ways, such as hardening in response to physical threat. Zephyr: Oh, you mean like- Evan: Do not say it. Zephyr: I’m gonna do it! Evan: I despise you sometimes, you know that? Zephyr: Like NANOMACHINES, SON! Evan: For the love of- Zephyr: You had it coming and you know it. Give me that one. Evan: Fine! Moving on, Crona’s black blood has more than just defensive uses. Crona can freely manipulate it however they want, though there are a few techniques that they particularly enjoy. Zephyr: With Bloody coat, Crona creates a wing of blood, then hardens it into a barrier. This Barrier is more than enough to stop attacks from the likes of Black*star and death scythes without a problem. Evan: Bloody Lance forms a hollow cone out of blood and fires it at high speeds, but to not let its lack of substance fool you. Its power poses a threat to even the strongest Soul Eater characters. Zephyr: Bloody Needle Uses Crona’s spilled blood and forms it into a bunch of floating orbs with a spine on each of them. Understandably, this attack is hard to avoid since it strikes from all directions, and it has a lot of power to boot. Evan: Finally, Bloody Slicer, the most gruesome of his abilities, involves Crona cutting open their own wrists and forming blades from the wounds. Zephyr: Jeez, don’t talk about slit wrists like that, i get squeamish. But yeah, these blades can go toe to toe with Soul Evans without a problem, but the attack’s real use is as a trap. See, if Crona liquefies the blood at the moment of impact, they can cause it to go through the opponent’s weapon. Evan: This provides ample opportunity for a follow-up attack or a disarming move. Zephyr: Disarming, eh? Evan: Kazuto, we are not even talking about RWBY anymore. Move on. Zephyr: Fine, but once October 22 comes around, you get to deal with all the puns! Someone has to do them in Yang’s place! Evan: You talk like she dies. Zephyr: Oh no no, she doesn’t die, the one who dies is- *SLAP* Zephyr: Shit, touchy! BLACK BLOOD A special substance made by Medusa and implanted into Crona’s body Hardens in response to physical threat Crona can control this blood to perform a variety of attacks '-Can also summon wings and extra limbs' Bloody Coat '-Crona forms a wing of blood that hardens into a barrier' '-Tanked through Black*star’s attacks' '-Took an attack from a Death Scythe without a problem' Bloody Lance '-Forms a hollow lance out of blood' '-Launches it at the opponent with tremendous speed' '-Poses a threat to even death scythe meisters' Bloody Needle '-Takes all of Crona’s spilled blood and hardens it into floating globs' '-Each glob surrounds the opponent and shoots out a needle' '-Hard to avoid' '-Can also sprout from the ground as a trap' Bloody Slicer '-Crona cuts his own arm with ragnarok' '-Causes blood to spill out and create a scythe on his arm' '-Also can be liquefied at will' '--Spills blood everywhere that Crona can use for a follow-up attack' Zephyr: Ugh, this part is gruesome. Remember how Ragnarok can turn into swords? Well, one of those contains his mouth, which can appear on the blade whenever he wants. Evan: This is used for Crona’s version of Soul Resonance, appropriately titled Screech Resonance. Zephyr: Both weapon and meister scream in sync, causing a burst of sound that somehow amplifies their power, because anime! Evan: None of us can talk about Anime, Kazuto. Remember, we ARE from a non-existant anime. Zephyr: Yeah, but a serious one! Just you wait until 2030 or so, Zephyrosomega’s gonna get Ufotable and Sawano Hiroyuki on that shit! Evan: Keep living your dream, sir. Zephyr: I will, thank you very much! Anyway, Screech Resonance gives Crona several abilities to use. Screech Alpha forms a demon’s maw that travels along the ground and generally destroys anything in its path. Evan: Screech Beta is a melee variant, consolidating power in one place and combining it with a downward or upward swing. Zephyr: Screech Gamma is probably their most sensible ability, that being a change in Ragnarok’s shape. The Blade becomes a mouth with jagged teeth that can, i shit you not, bite the opponent or their weapon to disarm weapons or rip off limbs. Evan: In addition, the weapon ignores most defenses, so barriers that could usually block attacks like this would fail. Zephyr: That may not turn out well for people that rely on shielding, huh? Evan: Finally, Crona’s most powerful attack is Screech Delta. With this, they are required to have extra limbs to use three of Ragnarok’s blades. Zephyr: But boy, is it worth it! Crona creates not one, not two, but three spinning Alphas that create a tornado of death and destruction around them! Not only that, but the explosion of blood furthers the range and power beyond even Screech Alpha’s normal limits. Evan: Indeed. Crona’s control and quantity of Black Blood are enough that they can engulf an entire city if need be, though this does not kill those trapped in the blast. Zephyr: Well, it certainly incapacitates them, so whoever they use it on better be fast enough to avoid it. SCREECH RESONANCE Crona’s version of Soul Resonance Screams in sync with Ragnarok, boosting his power The waves Can use several follow-up abilities Screech Alpha '-Forms a demonic mouth projectile' '-Travels along the ground at high speeds at an opponent' Screech Beta '-Similar to Screech Alpha, but a melee variant' '-Crona swings up or down with Ragnarok, creating a slash of demonic power' Screech Gamma '-Causes Ragnarok to change shape' '-The blade becomes stronger and more powerful' '-The mouth can also bite onto enemies and weapons' '-Ignores magical and conventional defenses' Screech Delta '-Crona performs screech alpha with three swords' '-Creates a tornado of black blood' '-Destroys anything and everything around them' Zephyr: Geez, after all that, you’d think Crona was unstoppable or something? Evan: However, being a well-rounded, well-written character, they have their fair share of weaknesses. Zephyr: Like Ragnarok being abusive, making Crona a cowardly, shy, awkward mess. Evan: Indeed. Do not forget that energy-based and blunt force attacks both have the capacity to break through the Black Blood’s defenses, and even Bladed attacks can do the same. Zephyr: They may have tanked it, but Witch hunter still left a pretty big gash on them. Just imagine what genie or Kishin hunter could do. Evan: Do not forget that all Soul Eater characters can be affected directly by attacks to the soul, meaning that gives another workaround to the Black Blood. Zephyr: And we can’t forget their one, crippling biggest weakness… They’re bad with girls. Evan: ...Be that as it may, Crona remains an extremely dangerous opponent, one who will kill you if you let your guard down. Zephyr: Remember kids, don’t do drugs unless it’s black blood! Or, really, even then don’t do them. ' WEAKNESSES' Ragnarok frequently abuses Crona into doing what he wants '-If needed, Ragnarok can control his sword form by force' Exceptionally shy and awkward Somewhat cowardly Blunt force and energy-based attacks can pierce the Black Blood '-So can bladed attacks, if they’re strong enough' Vulnerable to soul-based attacks Not very good with girls (I hate, hate, HATE everyone. But that’s okay. I can use my screams to blow them all away. I’m sure dead people are a lot easier to deal with.) Interlude DEATH BATTLE! (Death City, near midnight) '' Dear Ruby Rose,'' '' Soul and I wanted to apologise for breaking your weapon when we fought. And, well, to apologise for fighting in the first place. You seem like a good person, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, if you want to meet me again and talk things out, come on over to Death city where we live! I’d love to have a nice chat with you.'' '' Sincerely,'' '' Maka Albarn and Soul Evans'' It had been almost two months since the incident. Ruby Rose was discovered in the hospital next to the shattered remains of Crescent Rose, with this letter by her bed. When the huntress-in-training woke up, she recounted fighting a girl with blonde pigtails and a boy who could turn into a scythe. Most of her friends blamed that on her head injuries. After Ruby recovered, the first thing she wanted to do was go to this “death city” personally, and two days later, there they were under the giant, strangely laughing moon. “Well? What are you going to do once you see her?” Weiss couldn’t help but ask this question to her friend/lover as the two walked through the streets of Death City. Yang had called it in for the night, and Blake was alone, searching for clues, but Ruby refused to sleep and Weiss decided to follow her for her own good. Ruby, optimistic as ever, replied; “Uh, do whatever friendly rivals do when they see each other?” “Friendly? She cut your scythe in half!” In response, Ruby stuck her tongue out at the Schnee heiress. “Crescent Rose will be fine, it’s in the shop right now! “I’m just saying you should be more careful with your weapon!” Ruby smiled at her friend’s concern, when an idea popped into her head. “Hey, Weiss? Why don’t we split up and cover more ground? This city doesn’t seem too dangerous.” “Are you sure? Because those two ‘friends’ of yours may not be the only pair like that.” Ruby rolled her eyes, saying “I’ll be fine, weiss, they’re good people. At least, I think they are.” Weiss considered this for a moment. “Fine. But if you get hurt, i’m going to say I told you so.” Ruby laughed, hugged her friend, and walked off with a “Thanks, Weiss!” Weiss watched her leave, and smiled after her. Ruby was a skilled huntress, but she still had a lot to learn, including maturity. Not that it would come as easily to Ruby as it did to Weiss, but she was an Heiress. She had an excuse. With that in mind, Weiss walked down a nearby alley, thinking that no matter what Ruby said, her attackers seemed like a pair of degenerates, so what better place to hide than in an alley? While Weiss wouldn’t encounter Maka Albarn or Soul Evans that night, she would find someone far more sinister. The Ice queen turned a corner and found herself in a deserted city block, surrounded by the backs of buildings. Well, it was deserted except for one figure. A teenager was standing right smack in the middle of the clearing, one with a tight black outfit and pink hair that ended in spikes at the bottom. The oddest thing was that Weiss couldn’t tell whether they were a boy or a girl, though at a guess she would have said a boy. The two stopped and stared at each other for a good few seconds, before one managed to work up the courage to speak. That, of course, being Weiss. “Excuse me, but could you help me with something? I’m looking for a girl with blonde pigtails. She’s normally with a guy that turns into a scythe? Her name’s Maka Albarn, if it helps.” At the mention of that name, the Boy(?) started trembling slightly, and they spoke in a shy tone. “Oh, um… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can help you.” “That’s okay, I’m just new to this city. I’m Weiss, by the way. Weiss Schnee.” The teenager blushed, tugging at their dress. “I’m Crona… Crona Gorgon.” Weiss gave them a slight smile, but her smile vanished and turned to surprise when a black figure rose up from behind Crona. It only took her a split second to recognize it by its black color, white plating, and the fact that it was definitely not human. “Crona, look out! There’s a Grimm behind you!” With that, Weiss drew her trusty blade, Myrtenaster, dashing over to Crona in the blink of an eye and striking at the Grimm, but to her surprise, her blade bounced right off of it. Only then did she see that the creature was directly attached to Crona’s back, protruding from the spine area. Weiss, understandably, looked shocked. “Wh-what the… what are you!?” Crona’s voice was somewhat emotionless as they responded, “Oh, this is Ragnarok, my weapon.” Weiss’ surprise turned to confusion as Ragnarok spoke to Crona. “Hey, Crona! Hurry up and kill this girl so we can keep searching for the scythe meister!” “B-but, Ragnarok, she was being nice to me, I don’t know how to deal with killing nice people!” Ragnarok pounded a fist onto Crona’s head, yelling “If you don’t kill her now, then Medusa’s gonna kill YOU when she finds out you failed to catch the Scythe Meister!” Weiss interjected, “You’re some sort of possession-type Grimm, aren’t you? I don’t know why you’re also searching for this Maka person, but I can tell it isn’t good. SO i’ll tell you what.” *Music: RWBY OST - Mirror, Mirror* The Schnee heiress pointed Myrtenaster at Ragnarok. “You had better get out of that human right now!” Ragnarok, in response, laughed, turning into a sword that made its way into Crona’s hands, the latter of whom said, “I’m really sorry, but I have to kill you now so my mother doesn’t get mad at me.” FIGHT! Starting the battle, Weiss sped towards Crona, blade outstretched, and dealt a swift volley of slashes at Crona, only for them to stop against their skin. She jumped back and aimed a stab, to the same effect. Crona, taking advantage of the opportunity, began Stabbing at Weiss, who nimbly dodged each blow. Both continued to slice and counter each other, with Weiss unable to do any damage and Crona unable to hit their target. Then, both their blades clashed, the Ice Queen barely holding her ground against the Demon Swordsman, who advanced on her slowly. Realizing the difference in strength between the two, Weiss Jumped back, and a white magic circle appeared beneath her, spinning slowly. As she landed, she suddenly propelled forward at Crona, dealing a fast blow and coming to a stop behind them. Smirking, the heiress turned around, and saw black blood dripping from her opponent. However, when Crona turned around, she saw that her attack had only pierced the skin, and growled in frustration. Crona swung their hand, causing the blood on the floor to RISE from the ground, forming dozens of small spheres. Weiss stepped back in anticipation as the spheres rushed around her, each growing a small point. In the moment it took Weiss to react, each of the points extended rapidly, with a clear intent to impale her. Needless to say, Crona was surprised when Weiss dodged every one of them. The Ice Queen’s quick thinking and quicker blade knocked away the top orbs, and a nimble jump prevented her from becoming a pincushion. As she landed on the wall, a red glyph appeared behind her, and she rocketed off the wall, which was crushed behind her. Crona, holding up Ragnarok just in time, staggered from the impact as the tip of Myrtenaster struck the flat of their blade. Another series of strikes, and several more wounds opened up in Crona’s body. Weiss, finishing the combo, formed a light blue glyph under Crona, And pointed Myrtenaster at their feet. A blast of ice fired out of the tip and froze Crona’s legs in place. “Ragnarok, this isn’t good…” “I know that, you idiot!” Ragnarok, popping out of Crona’s spine, smacked them in the head. “You can unfreeze yourself, do tha-AUGH!” Ragnarok’s train of thought was derailed when the chamber in weiss’ rapier spiraled to red. A glowing red blast erupted out of the tip and hit Ragnarok square in the face, illuminating the city block in red flames. Weiss, knowing that this probably wouldn’t do much, kept up with strikes from her Ice dust, freezing both Crona and Ragnarok in the time it took the two to recover. Weiss could guess that the two wouldn’t stay frozen for long, so she flicked her hand and formed a ring of floating white glyphs around the frozen meister. In a blur of motion, the Schnee heiress bounced around them like a pinball, building up speed and power until… A devastating, fire-infused strike hit Crona, causing an explosion visible throughout the city. To anyone who looked, they would have seen a pink-haired meister launched into the air and juggled by glowing blue projectiles. *Music: Soul Eater - Krieg* Before Weiss could launch another blast of fire, two wings of blood unfurled from Crona’s back, spreading across the block. Weiss, stepping back, fired more ice at the wings, only for Crona to block them with a swing of Ragnarok. The Black Dragon, spreading their wings, formed a cone of black blood from their wounds. In the time it took Weiss to take a defensive stance, the bloody lance was already striking her blade and pushing her into the wall, which began to crack under the pressure. In a desperate escape move, Weiss put all her effort into her aura and stopped pushing against the blade, the result being that the building collapsed on top of her. Believing that they had seized victory, Crona descended, a creepy smile on their face. To Crona’s surprise, the rubble of the building exploded, and Weiss Dashed out at Crona, blade outstretched. Crona’s wings closed around them, hardening into a barrier, and Weiss’ flurry of blows bounced off the surface of the blood. The Ice Queen Pulled Myrtenaster for an icy strike, But before she could, the wing burst open, and a fist from Ragnarok hit her square in the face, sending her flying. A swing from Crona’s arm sent a wave of black blood in her direction, and before Weiss could get her bearings from the punch, she felt the pain of being slammed by Bloody Slicer. Ragnarok’s normally blank face was smug as the Ice Queen staggered back to her feet, Clutching Myrtenaster along the ground. But what was this? A sheet of thin ice was rapidly spreading along the rubble from its tip, fast enough that it had already passed Crona’s feet and enroached on the buildings behind them. When Crona saw Weiss Charge, they barely had time to react before deflecting her attack, only to slip on the ice. Landing face first into the icy ground. “Crona! Get up now you idiot!” “R-Ragnarok, hold o-” Crona’s speech was cut short when they got a mouthful of Ice. the Heiress had activated a blast of fire dust directly on the frozen ground, And the sheet had been obliterated, rising up and forming a fog. Crona, hastily getting up, was unprepared for the flurry of strikes from all directions that Weiss dealt out. By the time the fog cleared, Crona was on their hands and knees, gasping for breath. Weiss finally stopped the flurry and stood in triumph in front of them. “Had enough yet? I’ll give you one chance to walk away now.” To her irritation, the demon swordsman stood up, holding their blade in front of them. However, what truly repulsed her was the mouth that grew from the base of the blade. It sported a pair of grotesquely inflated lips and a tongue longer than any human’s should be. In apprehension, the heiress stepped back and braced herself for a strike. “Screech Resonance.” Instead of attacking, Crona held the blade up to themselves and screamed. At the same time, Ragnarok’s mouth opened, emitting a hellish sound that shook Weiss to the core. But she did not back down, even as the blade began to pulse with a black energy. “Screech Alpha.” Crona swung the blade downwards, and the energy surrounding it took the form of a demonic maw, hurtling at Weiss at hundreds of miles per hour. In the time it took Weiss to prepare a counter, the blast had already hit her, destroying the wall behind her and sending her flying into the empty building. The huntress only barely managed to stop herself from careening through another wall by stopping her momentum with a glyph. Crona leapt through the hole in the wall and swung at the heiress. Who raised Myrtenaster to block the strike. A moment later, the two were blurs, each displaying their best swordplay. However, Weiss’ superior skill presented itself in that moment, as Crona’s offensive was turned into a desperate attempt to defend against the rapier. Weiss’ confidence grew as she advanced on the demon swordsman, striking and stabbing at every opening that presented itself. However, failing to notice the black blood coalescing beneath her feet, the heiress was completely unprepared for it to root her to the spot before her next attack could land. “W-what the-” was all the Schnee could sputter out before… “Screech Beta.” Like before, Ragnarok’s blade morphed into a gaping maw. Unlike before, it was affixed to the hilt. Crona raised the blade and struck down at Weiss, who raised a fire-infused rapier just in time to block. A mix of Fire and Darkness spread throughout the clearing, obliterating everything in its path. Such was the force of the blast that the building they were fighting in collapsed completely. On one side, leaping out of the rubble, was Weiss, quickly cycling through dust crystals until her blade glowed with fire once more. On the other, Crona, once again sporting a pair of blood wings, jumped out, Ragnarok glowing black. Quickly, Weiss conjured another glyph, this one red and angled behind her. Leaping onto it, the glyph grew brighter as Crona swooped down. That was just what she had been hoping for. With a powerful explosion that leveled the street around them, the glyph burst, sending Weiss rocketing up at the demon swordsman. At the same time, the fiery glow of Myrtenaster was replaced with a crackle of electricity. As the two clashed in midair, black blood suddenly spurted out of Crona’s wounds from the shock, their blood displaced. However, Weiss was not unharmed, and suffered a slash to her side from Ragnarok. Both touched down only feet away from each other, quickly turning and striking at each other. The air was filled with the sound of metal on metal as Weiss and crona clashed once more. The two were merely blurs to anyone who would happen to be watching, and each strike destroyed the rubble around them. After what felt like an eternity of clashing, weiss’ concentration was interrupted by three familiar voices: “WEISS!” Both combatants turned to the source of the noise, that being the rest of team rwby. A busty teenager with glowing yellow hair and gauntlets… A black-haired woman with cat ears and a katana… And a girl with striking silver eyes, a red dress, and a giant scythe. “Weiss, I saw the explosion and got the others as fast as I could, what’s going on??” “Ruby, Blake, Yang!? What are you doing here, get out!” Weiss shouted at her friends. The red-garbed huntress turned to see Weiss’ opponent… raising their sword up to strike. “WEISS, GET DOWN!” *STOP MUSIC* Ruby jumped between Weiss and Crona… and received the full brunt of the attack straight to her chest. Blood spurted from the wound as she was flung limp into the wall behind weiss, unconscious. “RUBY!” Yang ran over to her younger sister, Blake following. Before Weiss could make a move after them, she found herself suddenly forced to block attacks left and right from the demon sword Ragnarok. As Crona bore their blade down on Weiss, the Huntress turned her head to her allies. “Get Ruby out of here, I’ll deal with them!” She tilted her head toward her foe. Before anyone could react, however… “Chi chi chi chi chi…” “What have we got here?” From the rooftop emerged a group of figures. Five of them appeared identical, pink-haired figures with whiskers and striped robes. The sixth was a burly giant of a man, garbed in prisoner’s clothing and sporting a glowing left eye. The man shouted down at Crona and the group of huntresses: “HEY!” The werewolf, Free, jumped down, causing a small crater to appear in the ground. “Crona, what are you doing!? Medusa’s orders were to get the red-haired girl for testing!” Crona winced, still trying to overpower Weiss. “S-sorry! This girl got in the way, so I tried to kill her. *Music: RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - Red Like Roses Part II* Unable to stay silent any longer, the Blonde huntress spoke up. “Alright, buddy, I don’t care who you work for! You aren’t going to touch my little sister.” Slamming her fists together, Yang xiao long erupted into flames and took a fighting stance. Stepping up next to her, Blake Belladonna unsheathed the Gambol Shroud with a determined expression. And just like that, it turned from one-on-one to three-on-seven. The Mizune family descended from the rooftop at the faunus as Free charged Yang, who jumped to meet him. Blake, running to the wall and jumping up it, used the momentum to leap right into the Mizunes. Back down on the ground, Weiss growled in frustration and channeled fire dust into Myrtenaster, causing an explosion that finally knocked Crona off of her. Taking advantage of this, Weiss struck Crona with enough force to shoot him through the building and into an adjacent street, quickly jumping through the hole to meet them. Crona got up just in time to jump out of the way of Weiss, then spun their sword in retaliation. Weiss ducked under the blade, changing her rapier’s element to lightning and striking again at the Demon Swordsman. Jumping back, she quickly cast a glyph under her, this one gold and glowing with roman numerals. Just like that, her body glowed with electricity, all her movements faster. Crona growled, and held Ragnarok up. “Screech Gamma.” Ragnarok’s blade morphed from a sword into a giant mouth, screeching with high-pitched noise. At speeds far faster than she would normally move, Weiss crossed the distances between them instantly, landing several strikes on the blade. Crona quickly spun around, the mouth of Ragnarok lodging into the rapier. Growling, Weiss tried to pull Myrtenaster free, to no avail. With a final tug, Crona pulled the sword straight out of Weiss’ hands, where it spiraled into the ground behind them. Before weiss could even begin to retaliate, she was suddenly being struck and sliced over and over again from all directions, taking several bites from the blade as well. Staggering over, barely able to stand, the huntress couldn’t even try to defend herself against Crona’s screech beta. The sword stabbed right into the huntress, Drilling into her aura. Weiss coughed up blood with the strike, pain flooding her body as he struck. Then ragnarok decided it was time to finish her off. With a mighty swing, Weiss was sent flying into the air, far above the buildings. Sprouting wings, Crona took off after her, raising the sword high… And swinging it down, sending Weiss CATAPULTING down to earth, crashing into several buildings as she hit the ground. Aura almost completely gone, Weiss could hardly move, let alone fight back as she saw Crona descend like an angel of death. “Sorry, Ruby…” *Music - RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack: Mirror Mirror* Weiss braced for impact, not realizing that a glowing white glyph, adorned with swords and glowing light blue, hung in the air behind her. At least, not until she heard the clash of metal on metal. Opening her eyes, she saw a sight she had only witnessed once before. In front of her, an icy knight stood. It was easily three times her height, and bore a sword larger than she was. With an almost effortless swing, the Giant Armor sent Crona flying, before turning to its master and bowing. Suddenly, the huntress found a new surge of energy. She would NOT let these people take Ruby from her, from her friends! Standing up, bruised but alive, she picked Myrtenaster from the ground by her. Crona recovered from the blow on the other side of the street just to see the Giant knight charging towards them, Weiss speeding by on glyphs. Just like that, the Demon Swordsman was flanked by both Knight and Noble. “CRONA! Time to use it!” the demon sword called out to his partner. “R-right! Screech Delta!” Crona yelled. Out of nowhere, two more arms sprouted from Crona’s back, each wielding their own Ragnarok. All glowing with black energy, crona began to spin, slowly at first, then at rapid speeds. From the swords, an ENORMOUS TORNADO of black blood erupted from them, demonic mouths and slices filling the area, tearing apart the buildings around them. Now on the other side of Crona, Weiss activated the ice dust in her sword, beginning to fire off glyphs left and right, surrounding the tornado as her knight charged. Firing off blasts of ice left and right, they rebounded off the glyphs, striking at the tornado and any openings, however brief they may have been. As the Giant armor reached the tornado, he lifted his giant blade and brought it down. With a mighty CLASH, screech delta collided with the giant sword, the tornado striking and striking but unable to get past the sword. At the same time, Weiss willed a series of glyphs into existence around the tornado… and leaped. Bouncing off glyph after glyph, Weiss ascended higher and higher until she was above the tornado. Time to go all-out. Pointing her rapier downwards, weiss unloaded every almost last bit of dust she had, blasts of fire, bolts of lightning, and blasts of ice spiraling downward. While some were deflected, Crona was still hit by the majority, parts of his body frozen, burned, or electrocuted. The sheer power of the barrage knocked him away so much that the tornado dissipated, and the Demon Swordsman came face-to-face with the giant armor itself Stabbing upwards, the summon impaled Crona through the stomach, the cold of the sword causing Medusa’s child to slowly freeze solid, despite their attempts to escape. Ragnarok himself screamed as he tried to split from the demon swordsman, to no avail. Within seconds, the two were light blue and completely frozen. With all of its strength, the armored grimm FLUNG Crona upwards as Weiss projected glyphs all around the air. The second that crona came within range, it was on. At her top speed, weiss bounced and dashed, striking Crona from all directions and slicing off tiny pieces. With the last of her ice dust, she quickly bound their limbs in midair. Then, sword glowing with white runes, Weiss leapt straight downward off her last glyph, passing through the demon swordsman… and shattering them completely. Shards and chunks of ice and frozen blood rained down onto the street as Weiss touched down gracefully. Wounded or not, she was alive and kicking, while her opponent was not. The giant armor dissipated as weiss nearly collapsed right there from exhaustion. Had it not been for the fact that she needed to get back to Ruby, she would have fallen unconscious right there, and only her drive and spirit stopped her. Taking a few deep breaths, Weiss shook her head and ran back to where her friends were fighting. K.O.! Results Zephyr: ...Shit, I think she got them! Evan: This matchup was extremely difficult to decide. While Crona by far had the advantage in strength and durability, Weiss outmatched them in speed. Zephyr: At first, we thought Crona’s insane black blood would be enough to outlast Weiss’ aura, but then something very important came to light. Crona’s Black blood does NOT heal them, it just kind of… holds together. Evan: Blunt force and soul-based attacks have both been shown to be effective on Crona before, and the fact that they aren’t really a skilled fighter did not help their case. Zephyr: When you really look, it’s Ragnarok wielding Crona, not the other way around. The fact is that Weiss had so many ways to get past their black blood is that it’s hardly even funny! Evan: Add in the fact that her summons were more than powerful enough to hit Crona with MANY megatons of force, and the winner just became more obvious as the fight went on. Zephyr: When Weiss pulled out her summons, Crona’s hopes of victory were shattered. Evan: The winner is Weiss Schnee. WINNER: WEISS +Faster +Her Aura could keep up for a while +Summons are more than enough to take Crona Down +Much more versatile LOSER: CRONA +Stronger +Tougher +Black Blood is a b!tch to get past -Much, MUCH slower -Less skilled -Not a great fighter, really -No counter to summons Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:RWBY vs Soul Eater themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles